


Tag Team

by lalunaunita



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Miraculous and Avengers Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are out on patrol when they encounter a group of foreign heroes in their hometown!





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by @monkeyweirdo on tumblr. It's the first of 2 blog giveaway prizes. Hope you enjoy!

Ladybug felt the brush of air as Chat Noir landed on a Parisian rooftop behind her. She turned and gave him a cheeky smile.

“Ready for patrol, Kitty?”

“Of course, Milady,” Chat Noir replied, bowing from the waist.

He was rewarded with a giggle from his good-natured partner as she cast out her yo-yo and jumped off the roof.

“We’re playing tag tonight. You’re it!” Ladybug called over her shoulder, already three rooftops away.

Chat Noir grinned and bounded after her. The duo had played a version of every kid game Ladybug could think of over the past few weeks, trying to stay sharp. They watched for both crimes and akumas, but Paris’ springtime weather was unusually beautiful this year. It appeared no one felt like getting into trouble or getting bent out of shape.

Ladybug kept an eye on the black cat following her as she looped her yo-yo over chimney after chimney. She stayed well out in front and kept to the open where Chat Noir couldn’t come around and ambush her. Intent on her peripheral vision, she didn’t notice a new obstacle until she slammed right into it and bounced back, her butt meeting roof at high speed.

“Ow,” Ladybug muttered, then stared at a hand that reached down to help her up.

She looked up and up at a mountain of man decked out in a red, white, and blue costume. He wore a bright smile that reached piercing blue eyes under his helmet.

“Sorry about that, Ma’am,” he said in accented French as he pulled Ladybug to her feet.

_Hmmm. American._

“No, I’m sorry… I think. You must be really strong - normally, I’d have flattened you. Who are you? You really shouldn’t be playing around up here. Cosplay is a great past time, but rooftops aren’t the safest environment,” Ladybug admonished, taking her hand back from his secure grip.

Chat Noir appeared silently at her side. She felt more than saw his critical regard of the stranger.

“Cosplay. That’s really funny,” chuckled a new voice.

A woman in all black with short, auburn hair landed neatly on the roof next to the stranger. Ladybug noticed her French was accented, too, but she couldn’t quite place it.

Chat Noir quirked an eyebrow.

“Nice outfit,” he complimented, which only brought out a bigger smile on the woman’s face.

“We’re twinsies,” she said, then turned to the stranger. “Cap, everyone’s reported in. The city’s quiet. All we can do is wait...wanna go get some crepes or coffee? I haven’t been to Paris in six years.”

Ladybug put up a hand. “Hold on a second. There are more of you? Look, I know it’s fun to feel useful in the fight against Hawkmoth, but akumas are no joke. You need to leave the hero work to the real heroes, okay? I can’t condone anything that could endanger civilians. I’m sorry.”

The man and the woman both looked at her strangely.

“Are you serious?” the woman asked. “She _is_ serious. Look, Junior, we aren’t the ones playing tag on the rooftops. We have a mission to handle, so don’t stick your nose in.”

Chat Noir’s stance went defensive as Ladybug opened her mouth for a tart reply, but the tall man stepped in, hands up.

“Hey, we’re all friends here. I’m guessing you’re local heroes, huh? Maybe you’ve heard of the Avengers? I’m Captain America, and this is Black Widow. We’re not here to step on any toes; just following a lead to track down an arms dealer. You do your thing, and we’ll do ours. Sound okay?”

“American. I knew it,” Ladybug muttered under her breath.

She wanted to protest, but she had, in fact, heard of an international team of superheroes somewhere. At least now she knew they weren’t dressed up kids - or adults like Mr. Damocles! - getting into helpful trouble.

A bass bellow sounded from somewhere nearby.

“Hulk’s getting impatient. We gotta go,” said Black Widow.

Just then, a giant green creature shot up from between two buildings about half a mile away. Chat Noir’s eyes widened in horror.

“Akuma!!” he shouted, and immediately took off to follow, telescoping his baton and shooting away from the other three on the roof.

“Aku-what?” Black Widow asked, but she was talking to no one. She huffed impatiently and took off after Cap and the red-and-spots costumed girl.

Ladybug swung from building to streetlight to building, heading for the park next to her house. She’d spied the green akuma coming down in that direction. She could only hope that sunset had cleared the park of most of the civilians out to enjoy the fine springtime air. She came down in a clearing on one of the footpaths, a single moment behind Chat Noir. The young hero stood with his baton brandished in front of him, eyeing the huge green monster as it turned to face them.

“Huh,” the monster rumbled, raising one eyebrow as it looked down at the duo.

The creature wore only a pair of pants. Its broad, hairy chest was exposed to the cool air of the evening and its bare feet stuck out below tattered hems.

“Hold on a second, Chat.” Ladybug reached for Chat Noir to put a restraining hand on his shoulder, but she was too slow.

“Give this message to Hawkmoth!” Chat Noir shouted, leaping high in the air and bringing his baton down in an overhand arc meant to batter the creature’s huge head.

The green giant was faster. He put out one fist and Chat Noir ricocheted off of it. He flew through the air and landed on a rooftop two streets away.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried, whirling her yo-yo.

“M’okay,” was the distant reply.

Ladybug set her jaw and advanced toward the intimidating creature.

“Hulk!” called Captain America’s voice.

Ladybug hesitated, turning her head to look at the star-spangled hero. Something massive collided with her ribs and she felt her head rattle on her shoulders as she was slammed sideways into a broad tree. Her body peeled away from the bark and came down gracelessly onto the ground, her face pressed into the grass.

“Ow,” she sighed.

“Hey, Big Guy, don’t let these pipsqueaks get under your skin,” Black Widow called out enticingly. She walked toward the huge green figure, a hand held up toward him. “The sun’s getting low…”

Ladybug spit out a blade of grass and spied Captain America’s hand, out again to help her up. She ignored it and righted herself, brushing bark and dirt out of her hair. She squinted up at him in the dusky light.

“I take it he’s not an akuma?”

“I’m not sure what that is, but no. He’s part of our team,” Captain America replied.

He straightened suddenly and put a hand to his ear, listening intently. “Widow? Hulk? We’ve got to go. Our target is right around the corner!”

On the heels of his words, there was an ear-splitting roar and a crash of broken glass. The bellow was matched by the Hulk, who seemed smaller and less green for an instant, then swelled to his full size and viridian hue. He stamped a few earth-jarring steps forward, fists clenched menacingly.

Rather than try to restrain him, Black Widow adjusted a pair of gauntlets around her forearms and steadied her stance, aiming at the source of the noise. Chat Noir reappeared uninjured and did the same, firmly gripping his baton. Whatever it was, it was making a mess of the street just out of their view - if the accompanying noise was any indication.

There was a rustle in the tree above Ladybug and she glanced up to see another man in leather, bow in hand and quiver over his shoulder. He gave her a quizzical smile, then turned his attention to Captain America.

“What did you do, Hawkeye?” Captain America asked, one eyebrow quirked in irritation.

“He made me. I thought I was following at a safe distance. I guess it pissed him off pretty bad, but to be fair, who knew he could grow guns for arms?” Hawkeye shrugged and dropped to the ground, smoothly nocking an arrow. “Who are these two?”

Ladybug ignored the question. “So your arms dealer is mad, and he’s suddenly got guns instead of arms?”

Hawkeye nodded.

“Typical,” Ladybug muttered. She heaved an exasperated sigh. “Chat Noir, this akuma’s armed and more dangerous than the usual variety. Clear the civilians - and be careful! You four, follow me. We’ll take down your target.”

With that, she cast out her yo-yo and swung into the fray.


End file.
